Getaways Turned Holidays
by Kunoichi21
Summary: RP between myself and TheAnnoyingVoice - in progress - Axel and Roxas have been dating for 5 years and decide to take a month long vacation to a lake house to celebrate, and Axel plans something more. Slight citrus involved, a little language, and general AkuRokuness. There will be lemons in future chapters. Don't like, don't read. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! :D


**A/N:** Hello dear readers! I know it's been a long-ass time since I uploaded anything, but that's nothing new, is it? I've been very busy this year, and I suppose I've been making up for all the times I never did anything with my life. But I've gone on a float trip, a lake trip, a mission trip, gone to the drive-in, gone to Worlds of Fun, saw Fall Out Boy in concert, turned 21, got my license (finally), and had an overall BLAST. And things did not necessarily happen in that order. xD

Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or added any of my stories or me to their favorites list over the course of the summer. I've just not gotten around to personally saying it, but there are several of you who have.

This story is an RP between myself and the author I'm a beta for, my good friend TheAnnoyingVoice. Go check out some of her stuff~ If you can't tell, she's Roxas and I'm Axel.

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own the rights to Kingdom Hearts; all credit goes to Squeenix and Disney, and we are not making any money off this.

* * *

The hot and humid August air was nearly killing Roxas as he moved around the room packing his suitcase and writing each item down in a small notebook. It was August 1, 2013 – just thirteen days before his and Axel's anniversary. The two had settled down a few days before to discuss how they were going to celebrate this year, and settled on a nice little lake house located in the Dwarf Woodlands – about a seven-hour drive away from Twilight Town, which was where they were now.

Roxas tossed in a few pairs of socks and a couple pairs of boxers and then proceeded to write that down in the notebook, which more or less was their checklist so they wouldn't forget anything. They were going for a whole month, after all. He was going to add some toiletries next, but the heat was getting too unbearable at this point, and it was all he could do to keep from passing out. There were at least two fans going in his and Axel's room alone, and several more throughout the house, but they just weren't helping. He wiped away some sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and leaned against the bathroom door for a moment to catch his breath before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up, muscles rippling slightly as he lifted his shirt over his head.

Now shirtless, Roxas felt a tiny bit cooler as he grabbed his and Axel's toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, deodorant, a few towels and face clothes. Arms full, he made his way back to the bedroom, instantly feeling a rush of cold air as he walked past the two fans and dumped the items in the suitcase.

While Roxas was busy packing, Axel had been outside, cleaning out and organizing the car they'd be taking on their trip. He couldn't wait. Not only was the weather in the Dwarf Woodlands much cooler than in Twilight Town, but there would be no disturbances to bother them while Axel made the most of this trip as he could. He'd been planning to propose to Roxas for a while now, finally deciding to do so on their anniversary.

He slipped his fingers into the deep pocket on his relaxed jeans, feeling the small felt box with the simple, yet elegant silver band that had been custom made. It was cut through with the waveform of his own voice saying, "I do." He knew the band was truly unique and he couldn't wait for the day that he could wear one like it with Roxas' voice cut into his own. He felt the butterflies he'd always had with the blonde let themselves loose in his stomach as he thought about the fact that they'd been together since high school – now coming up on five years. He smiled, knowing that Roxas would be truly surprised, and stepped back to admire his handiwork with the car. The only thing missing was "that new car smell" associated with a vehicle such as the Honda Civic in front of him. He went inside, wanting to see how far along in packing his boyfriend was.

Axel walked in the room, silently taking in the view Roxas provided him with. He raked his eyes over the blonde's petite form, watching how his boyfriend's abs flexed while he stuffed their immense suitcase. As the load of towels and toiletries landed in with their clothing, the redhead moved to wrap his arms around the naked waist of the blonde.

"How goes the packing?" Axel spoke low in the shorter male's ear, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Roxas stiffened and his body jolted a bit at the feeling of Axel's arms suddenly wrapping around his waist, but he relaxed completely when he heard his boyfriend's voice. He exhaled and turned around with a smile on his face, leaning up to give Axel a quick kiss on the lips, and then turned back to the suitcase. "I hate it. It's too hot to be doing this much work in the house. And those," he shot a pointed look at the two fans, "are doing nothing!" He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sat down on the bed, picking up the list, handing it to Axel. "I'm almost done, though. If there's anything else you can think of, add it to the bottom."

He let himself flop backward on the bed and put an arm over his forehead. "How's the car coming?"

"Car's cleaned out and spotless inside. It's ready to be loaded as soon as you're done in here," Axel replied, inwardly chuckling at the blonde's irritation towards the useless fans. Though he admitted, they really served no purpose other than blowing hot air around. Taking the checklist from Roxas, the redhead briefly ran through the items, not coming up with anything that Roxas hadn't already taken care of.

"Looks like you've covered all the bases, babe. Anything else I can help you with in here? Or would you rather I go get the car started so it can cool off before we hit the road?" Axel absolutely couldn't wait to arrive at their rented lake house. He'd love to go swimming when they got there, and no one would be able to tell them not to. This house was so secluded from the rest of civilization and it made the redhead think about certain _things_ he'd like to do – strictly for crossing the experience off his bucket list, of course. Call him a pervert, but Axel was always a little wild when it came to sexual escapades.

Roxas gave him a smile, relieved to hear that the car was ready to go. He could hardly wait to get out of the heat trap they called home and climb into the clean, air-conditioned Honda. If all went well they could be out of here and on the road within the next half hour. "I'm almost done here. You go on out and get the car nice and cool. I'll bring the suitcase out when I'm done."

"Sure thing Rox. Let me know if you need any more help though," Axel said, pecking the blonde once more before exiting the room. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and checked the time on his phone. It was just after nine a.m. and if they left within the half hour, they'd still get to their lake house in the early evening. That meant they'd have time for a nice, romantic dinner and be able to get some sleep before their first big date of the month. They'd been saving for quite a while to afford this trip, and Axel wasn't going to waste one second of it.

Climbing into the driver's side of the car, the redhead slipped the key into the ignition, starting the car and blasting the cold air. Man, did that feel good! He looked to the window of their bedroom from outside – watching Roxas finish up with the packing – and smiled. He couldn't wait for the thirteenth so he could finally propose.

"Will do," Roxas answered as he resumed packing.

A few minutes later, Roxas put the last item in the suitcase, then did a quick check to see if they had everything. Satisfied, he closed and zipped up the suitcase then proceeded to lug it out of the room and halfway down the hallway before he remembered it had wheels. He chuckled to himself and finally wheeled the suitcase out of the house and over to the car. He opened up the trunk, then with a soft grunt, lifted the suitcase up, and placed it inside before shutting the trunk with a relieved sigh.

He leaned back against the trunk and looked up at the cloudless sky, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. He couldn't believe he was done. Now they could finally get out of the heat trap of their house and head to Dwarf Woods where he was sure it would be much cooler with a cabin that was near the lake. Oh, the lake. Just thinking about it made him feel a little better. Once they'd get there, maybe he and Axel could take a quick dip before supper - or else they could eat and take a moonlit swim… naked.

Roxas shivered with delight at that thought and pushed away from the car before walking over to the passenger's side. He opened the door and plopped down on the seat, sighing happily to feel the cool air rushing through the car, making him feel so much better. He shut the door and leaned his head back against the seat.

"Oh my God, I love you," he said with a grin as he closed his eyes. Why couldn't their house be like this? He wondered as his heated body eagerly soaked up the cold air like a fleshy sponge. He reopened his eyes as the answer came to him. Oh right, they couldn't afford to install an air conditioner - let alone the extra cost on their power bill. Maybe when they got back they could work on saving up for one.

"I love you too, Roxy, and so does the car." Axel loved being a smartass sometimes. He chuckled to himself as the blonde looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

Checking to make sure he was clear, Axel slowly backed the car out of their driveway and onto the road safely. He started humming as he made his way to the interstate, a habit he'd picked up from Demyx. They traveled for about twenty minutes before he signaled that he was merging with the rest of traffic and quickly set cruise control, settling in for the seven hours they had ahead. First town they'd pass through: Hollow Bastion, quickly followed by Radiant Garden. Of course, that wouldn't be until they'd made it about a hundred miles into the trip.

"We did remember to grab an iPod, right babe?" the redhead glanced over at his boyfriend briefly, then flicked his eyes back to the somewhat heavy traffic around them.

Roxas yawned and leaned his head against the window, half-asleep now as the car cruised along the interstate. He closed his eyes, smiling a little as he enjoyed the air-conditioning, and nearly missed Axel's question. He opened his eyes and sat up, turning his head to look at him, trying to remember if he got one of their iPods or not. He mentally reviewed the list he made and frowned, picturing the last moments before he left the house. The iPods were on the list… But did he get them?

"Uh, I can't really remember. They might be in the suitcase. Pull over and I'll get out and check."

"Oh, if they're in the suitcase, don't worry about it. We can check when we have to stop for gas. I'll probably stop when we hit half a tank since we didn't start on full. Go on and sleep for a bit, okay? I'll wake you when we do stop."

Those were the last words spoken for a long while, the only sounds being Roxas' soft and even breathing, and the car on the pavement. They'd been making good time because traffic was light now. They were finally reaching the outskirts of Hollow Bastion, and Axel decided it would be a good time to stop for gas, even though they were a little above half. He noticed it was getting close to lunchtime, so at the next exit, the redhead looked at the signs to see what they had available for food.

"Hmm, McDonald's, Wendy's, Burger King, Taco Bell…" he said quietly.

"I guess this is where we get off then." A moment later, he snorted at his own unintended joke. At the stoplight at the end of the exit ramp, Axel reached over, scratching his nails lightly over the blonde's scalp, waking him up.

"We're stopping for food and gas."

Roxas had been enjoying a nice dream that consisted of him and Axel travelling around the world in 80 days. He had his pride stomped on many times as his dream shoved him into the role of damsel in distress many, many times. He hated that the evil Oogie Boogie easily snatched him up while he and Axel were looking for a kiosk in Christmas Town, and literally attempted to gamble with his life by laying him down on a giant roulette board, making it spin, while throwing a pair giant dice down at him. It was terrifying to be in such a situation, but that wasn't even the worst of it. No. What was worse than that was that he was forced to wear a dress - not just any old dress, but a pink frilly one - much like the one Princess Peach from the Mario games wore. It was humiliating.

He squirmed a little in his sleep, trying to avoid being hit by more exploding dice and trying to keep his last meal down. Then suddenly the door to the "Torture Chamber" as Oogie had called it, slammed open, and there stood Axel, smirking, surrounded by fire as he ran at Oogie, throwing sharp looking circular weapons that burst into fire as they hit Oogie.

Roxas watched them fight for a moment until he noticed that the roulette wheel had stopped spinning and the area he was laying on shook a little to reveal a rising metal fence, creating a triangle-shaped cage. And just when he thought that was the worst of it, the piece of the board he was lying on started to rise as well, allowing him an elevated "seat" to watch his boyfriend and the evil sack of bugs face off to the death. He started to scream out Axel's name as the redhead was subjected to a rain of exploding dice when he felt something scraping against his scalp and let out a scream as some sort of winged creature materialized beside him.

"Ah!"

Roxas jolted awake and sat up, eyes wide, panting hard as he stared out the windshield for a couple of seconds before slowly registering where he was and why. He sighed and rubbed his face and turned to look at Axel. "That was _the most_ fucked up dream I have ever had…"

Axel had to look at his boyfriend for a few seconds to make sure he was alright before asking, "You wanna talk about it?"

Roxas took a moment to let his breathing go back to normal. He nodded. "Basically, you and I set off to go around the world in eighty days, and for some reason, I kept getting snatched away from you by various weirdos in each place we stopped. The worst thing was we went to Christmas Town and some creep that was essentially a living sack of bugs got a hold of me, put me in a Princess Peach dress and then literally tried to gamble with me. You came to the rescue… for the tenth time during the trip."

While Roxas was explaining, the light had changed to green, though Axel was still listening. He was about to ask what the hell Roxas had smoked before they left when he heard that the blonde's dream-self had been forced to wear a Princess Peach dress. He promptly burst out laughing at the mental image that was conjured. "Okay," he said, "you, in a Peach dress, is a pretty adorable mental image, actually. But I can't imagine you with any other expression than a pissed off face and a 'fuck the world' glare. I'm sorry though, that you were a damsel in distress. Does that make me your knight in shining armor?"

Roxas should have known Axel would make a big joke out of it. Although, the dream was really one big joke itself, until that weird flying creature appeared. It was scary looking, but absolutely terrifying when he had no way to defend himself against it. He scoffed, not amused by that in the least. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. Just remember who holds the cards."

"Okay, I'm sorry," the redhead replied. When he got no answer to that, he stated, "I love you, Rox." He reached over to the blonde and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. "I didn't mean to upset you, babe. Forgive me?" They had reached another red light, so Axel looked over to face Roxas when he asked to be forgiven. He gave his trademarked pout that included puppy-dog eyes, not joking this time. He didn't really want to piss off the blonde. Sure, Axel liked 'em feisty, but Roxas' temper was not to be trifled with.

Roxas crossed his legs and sighed, part of him wanting to stay annoyed at him because seriously, him in a Peach dress? Good Lord, just the thought of it emasculated him. He shuddered a bit and closed his eyes, still not looking at him. "Fine, I'll forgive you on one condition."

Axel smiled a little as he said, "And what condition is that?" He really hoped it wasn't something cruel or stupid.

Roxas gave him a little smirk, replying with, "Oh, nothing much… just that your ass is mine when we get to the lake house."

"Is it now?" Axel smirked as well. "In that case, I can't wait," he leaned over and kissed Roxas on the mouth. At least no one was behind them to ruin the moment.

Roxas started to say something, but the kiss halted his thoughts, making him forget what he planned to say. He parted his lips, applying more pressure on his end.

Axel opened his mouth as well, darting the tip of his tongue out and barely touching Roxas' before pulling the muscle back in. He wanted the blonde to dominate the kiss, so he would have an idea of what tonight would hold. It wasn't that Roxas had never dominated in the years they'd been together, but it wasn't frequent enough for Axel to know what to expect each time.

Roxas would have been quite happy to continue kissing him, but then his brain caught up with what he was doing, and reminded him that Axel was supposed to be driving. He quickly pulled away, panting softly and grinning a little. "That's just a preview…"

Axel grinned like a maniac. If he wasn't excited before, he definitely was now. "God, after five years, almost, I don't know how you can still be so damn sexy," he said, finally realizing the light was green. He brought them to a gas station so that they could fill the car up. While he had the gas pumping, he leaned back inside the car, content to kiss his boyfriend again. "Fuck, I love you."

Roxas had sat in silence, grinning to himself as he thought over what Axel said. He was sexy - not cute, not adorable, not girly… not anything like that. He was sexy. That was quite a compliment for a young man his age that looked how he did. He eagerly leaned up to meet Axel's kiss through the window, instantly dominating. He reached out, placing one hand behind Axel's head, while gripping his shirt with the other, and pushed his tongue out, prodding at Axel's lips, demanding entrance.

As the redhead immediately responded to the kiss by opening his mouth – loving how dominating Roxas was being – he heard some yelling, but brushed it off. However, he couldn't ignore the feeling of being suddenly drenched in some kind of beverage, likely a soda based on how sticky he felt now. He was in a furious mood now. No one interrupted his time with Roxas like that and got away with it. He looked at the only person who could have thrown the now broken Styrofoam cup at him and saw a hideous old woman, glaring at him.

"Filthy fags. You should be put to death."

_That_ made Axel's blood boil. "Listen, you old hag, if my boyfriend was instead my girlfriend, you'd have no qualms about what you just saw. Fuck you and your prejudice. If I want to kiss my boyfriend of almost five years, then I'm damn well going to. Go shrivel up and die somewhere, bitch." He punctuated his rant with a prominently displayed one-finger salute.

Roxas watched the scene unfold before him with wide eyes, stunned by what he just witnessed, from both sides. He had met his share of homophobes over the years, and had classics done to him; things like being shoved in lockers, pushed into garbage cans, tripped, pushed, beat up, and hung up on hooks in the boys' locker rooms… But it was rare to ever see someone like an old lady being this public about her hatred toward that of same sex relationships. Yet, Axel surprised him as well. He had never heard his boyfriend talk like that. To other people, yes, but to elderly women… never. After a few seconds, he sighed and reached out, making Axel face him again. "Don't let her get to you, babe. Go inside and wash up. I'll finish up with the gas, okay?"

Glaring at the woman as she walked away, Axel felt Roxas' touch and met the calm blue eyes he loved so much. As he met the peaceful look in his love's eyes, Axel's anger melted away and he heard himself agreeing to the blonde's suggestion that he go wash up.

"'Kay. I'll be back out in a few minutes. Would you mind pulling out a shirt from the suitcase for me to change into when I get back?"

Roxas nodded, holding him by his shoulders as he leaned in to give him a quick kiss, but upon pulling away, lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "Don't let people like that get to you. We're still together and we still love each other, right? That should be what matters. Block out the rest of the world and focus on us."

He smiled and let go of Axel's shoulders, lowering himself back into his seat to wait for Axel to move away from the door so he could get out and retrieve the shirt that Axel requested and then finish pumping the gas.

"You're right," the redhead replied. "Sorry I lost my cool. Be right back then," he said, walking away from their car to go wash the sticky brown liquid from his skin. He entered the gas station's bathroom and quickly locked the door, lest he have any surprise visitors. He felt his shirt sticking to his back and figured that's where the majority of the soda had hit him.

Peeling off the shirt, Axel wet a paper towel and set about scrubbing his back as best as he could. It was harder than he thought it'd be, though, and took longer as well. But upon finishing, all he had to do was rinse his face and wash his hands and arms, and then he'd be fine. He spent a few more minutes getting the dried liquid off and unlocked the door, making a swift exit with his shirt still off.

"Don't worry about it," Roxas called after him. He got out and finished filling up the gas tank. Once that was done, he unlocked the trunk, and after a moment of digging, retrieved a t-shirt from the suitcase. He pulled back and shut the trunk, then headed inside to pay for the gas, shirt in hand.

Meeting Roxas halfway between the bathroom and the gas station's exit, he took the shirt Roxas offered him, calling back, "Thanks babe," on his way out the door. As he got back to the car, he started the engine and reset the mile gauge back to zero, and pulled up into a parking spot right outside the door to wait for Roxas to finish paying.

Roxas went up to the counter, intending to pay for the gas only, but of course, all counters had the eye-catching display of chocolate bars, gum, breath mints, and other delicious and edible things. He glanced at a Wunderbar, wincing a little at the price, remembering how some places had them for sixty-nine cents each. But… This was a vacation, so why not?

After paying for the gas, a couple of Wunderbars, and some popsicles, and a couple bottles of water, Roxas finally left the store, holding a bag loosely in one hand as he looked around for his boyfriend. When he spotted the beloved Honda, he jogged over to it. He got in and looked over at Axel with a grin and held up the bag.

"There are two things in here that we _have_ to eat now."

Axel tilted his head a little at the enthusiasm Roxas showed for the newly bought food. "And what would those two things be?" He wondered if Roxas remembered that they were going to get lunch now.

Roxas dug through the bag and pulled out two Sea Salt flavored popsicles. He had completely forgotten about stopping for lunch, and anybody that knew him well was well aware of his fixation with the icy treat. Nothing distracted him easier than Sea Salt ice cream – or Sea Salt flavored anything.

He handed one of the popsicles to Axel, still grinning. "Better eat them before they melt… Or we'll both be wet and sticky." Oh yeah, he went there.

"I wouldn't mind getting wet and sticky with you," Axel said with a smirk. He loved it when Roxas got in the mindset he was currently in. "Before we take off, I want to try something." He unwrapped his popsicle and bit a chunk off. Making sure the windows were shut, he leaned over and kissed Roxas, forcing the blonde's mouth open with his tongue and sharing the chunk of Sea Salt ice cream. The effect was incredibly arousing to Axel.

"Of course, I should have known to expect something like that for a response." Roxas chuckled, having a feeling they weren't going to get to Dwarf Wood until _much_ later than originally planned. After Axel took a bite of his popsicle, Roxas thought about mentioning that they really didn't have time to "try something", but as he sat there, watching Axel lean closer and open his mouth, part of him screamed, 'Fuck, who cares?' and gladly accepted the tasty Sea Salt kiss.

He moaned, returning the kiss, pushing the chunk of popsicle forward with his tongue, shivering not only from the cold, but also from the delectable taste of Sea Salt, and Axel's spicy tang mixed in. He closed his eyes, the effects of the kiss going straight to his groin.

Feeling Roxas moan into his mouth, Axel knew he would have to stop before he got too hard. That, or he could try to convince Roxas to give him a blowjob while they drove, but he didn't think that would happen. He was torn on what to do. Find a secluded outcropping on the road for a quickie or wait until they got to their destination? Decisions, decisions… However, he felt the last of the popsicle in his mouth melt away as their tongues continued to dance, and that made his decision for him. He pulled back just enough to disconnect their lips, foreheads still touching.

Glowing green eyes gazed deeply into ocean blue hazy with lust and the last of Axel's self-control broke. He _really_ hoped Roxas would be okay with them continuing on driving for the moment. It just meant the sex later would be wild and fast and driven by their immediate passion. Of all the sex the couple had, that was Axel's favorite kind.

Just as Roxas was really beginning to get into the kiss, he felt Axel pull away. He slowly opened his eyes, panting softly, looking a little confused as to why he stopped. He swallowed a build-up of saliva and gazed back into his boyfriend's eyes for a moment before pulling away completely, and licking his lips. "We better get going if we want to be there before dark, right?"

"Yea, we should…" Axel trailed off, allowing himself one more peck on the blonde's lips. He sat back fully, put the car in gear, and continued to eat his ice cream, unable to pull his mind from the gutter as he tried to lick the popsicle as sexually as possible.

Roxas settled back in his seat and buckled up, reaching for his own popsicle. He unwrapped the popsicle from its package, and placed the blue treat to his lips. He could see Axel treating his popsicle like a dick out of the corner of his eye, and shifted a little. "You're really not helping, moron."

At Roxas' comment, Axel snorted a little. "Jealous because it's not you I'm sucking?" He continued savoring the treat as though it was the blonde, even going so far as to moan his lover's name.

Roxas grit his teeth, trying to ignore him as he worked on his own treat, giving it a few absent licks until he heard his name being moaned. He sucked in a soft breath and shuddered a little. If Axel thought he could get away with tormenting him, well he had another thing coming. He was bringing out the big guns now!

He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked up the length of the popsicle and placed a feather-light kiss on the top of it before taking about two inches of it in his mouth, sucking on it hard, pulling it out, and swirling his tongue around the tip of the popsicle. And if that wasn't enough, it even gouged a small dent into the top of the popsicle. He wiggled the tip of his tongue inside it, and then took a good bunch of it back into his mouth to suck on.

Axel continued to devour his ice cream, sticking the whole thing in his mouth so he could free his other hand. Now that he didn't have to hold the wooden stick, Axel used his right hand to surprise the blonde, grasping Roxas through his jeans.

Thankfully Roxas had switched to just sucking on the tip of the popsicle again, otherwise he could have choked and possibly died – although he would have died happily… very happily. He gasped, and very nearly dropped his popsicle. "N-Nngh!"

The redhead quickly unfastened the button on Roxas' pants and slipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's quickly forming erection. He glanced over to see Roxas throw his head back, eyes wide.

Roxas let out another gasp and tilted his head back, this time dropping his popsicle, as he was lost in the intense pleasure that washed over him. He used to ask himself if it was even possible to be this horny, but after spending time with Axel, he had come to the conclusion that yes, it was.

Taking that as a good sign, Axel continued to stroke Roxas, keeping his eyes on the road and occasionally slurping the excess saliva in his mouth to keep it from dribbling down his chin. Steering with his knee for a moment, he used his left hand to pull the popsicle from his mouth, biting a rather large chunk out of it. He wrapped his right hand tighter around Roxas' cock, thumbing the slit and using the beaded precum as a lubricant. He loved making Roxas horny like this, and he sincerely hoped the blonde would be true to his word later tonight and dominate. Especially after this.

With his popsicle now laying lonely and forgotten on the floor, his hands were free to clutch at the sides of the seat while his hips bucked and rolled into Axel's warm hand. His breathing was coming out in quick, short gasps, as he endured the sweet torture. He bit his lip, muffling a moan. His eyes, dark blue with lust and pupils dilated, closed slowly. His fingernails were beginning to make little crescent-shaped marks in the side of the seat as he struggled to keep himself upright.

"Ngnh… ah…! F-Fu-uuck! Axel, please… I-I need…!" Roxas moaned loudly, face flushed and sweaty with small strands of golden hair sticking to it.

Still driving carefully with his knee, Axel slipped his own popsicle back into his mouth, turning the car into one of his favorite restaurant chains – that hadn't been on the exit signs – King Mickey's. He pulled into a parking spot facing away from the building and from the street as he parked the car, now able to use both hands to please his lover. He turned in his seat, removing the seat belt and facing Roxas fully. Stretching his torso slightly, he slipped his other hand into the blonde's pants, cupping and massaging his balls, before shoving the center console up with his elbow and leaning over, taking Roxas in his mouth alongside the small amount of melting popsicle that remained on the wooden stick.

The whole time that Axel had been driving - with his knee of all things - part of him wanted to tell him to stop being an idiotic show off, but the curse that was his hormones prevented those words from leaving his mouth. In fact, with a ridiculous tingles and heat waves of pleasure that he was experiencing due to Axel's _very_ talented hand, Roxas was unable to form even the slightest intelligible sentence. The sounds that came out of his mouth were gasping moans with mangled pleas for more mixed with Axel's name.

He wasn't completely aware that they had stopped, although part of him wondered just _how_ Axel could be giving a blowjob _and_ be driving at the same time.

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath, and opened his eyes wide as he felt the strange combination of the warm, wet heat of Axel's mouth, along with the smooth, but very cold popsicle pressed against the side of his penis. He shuddered, letting go of the seat, and instantly burying his hands into Axel's thick, red spikes.

"Nngh… Shiiiit!"

Axel could tell that Roxas was close. The last of the icy treat melted away and the stick fell from Axel's mouth. He began bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around the head of the blonde's still-leaking erection, lapping up the liquid like he'd die without it. The nails digging into his scalp started to hurt, but the slight amount of pain turned Axel on further. The possibility of getting caught – though very unlikely given where they parked – excited him to no end and he could feel his own penis straining against his jeans. It would only take a few more minutes and he'd cum too.

Roxas was definitely close, no doubt about that. He could feel his abdomen starting to tighten with his upcoming release. His nails dug deeper into Axel's scalp, hips bucking wildly, as he pulled Axel's head closer, then pushed it back, controlling how much of his penis he took in. If he knew Axel couldn't take it, he wouldn't have done it, but he knew his redheaded boyfriend could take a lot, and still want more. His desperate moans filled the air - which was getting increasingly hot and stuffy, laden with the thick smell of sweat and sex - and a moment later, gave Axel's hair a slight tug.

"Oh, fuuuck, Axeeel! I-I'm gonna…!" He let out a shout, body going stiff for a moment, then shuddered as he finally came hard into Axel's mouth - the intensity of his orgasm leaving him gasping for air.

Roxas pulling at his hair and forcefully bobbing his head in combination with the moans and shouts he let out was all it took for Axel to reach his climax and release into his pants, swallowing every drop of the blonde's sweet juice and milking out what he could with his hands. He desperately turned the car back on without starting it to let the air conditioning flow on them as he cracked the windows to air out the vehicle. His post-orgasmic high left him feeling very sensitive and he grabbed an unused napkin from the small collection in the glove box, tenderly cleaning himself and Roxas up while the blonde caught his breath.

"Fuck. That was amazing…" Axel trailed off, leaning over to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "And _that_ is how you preview what the night will hold. Got it memorized?"

Roxas let out a breathy chuckle and nodded in agreement before resting his head on top of Axel's. "I agree," he murmured sleepily, "but your ass is still mine tonight." He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, shivering a little as his sweating skin became rapidly cooler with each passing second.

"Are you staying in the car while I go order?" Axel asked, ready to get their food. He'd much rather drive through, but he doubted the employees wanted to smell the scent of sex from the vehicle. And he decided, while he was inside, he'd throw away the dirty napkin and stock up on more since they were almost out in the car.

Roxas yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I doubt I'd be able to stand anyway if tried, thanks to you." Even though the way he worded it sounded like he was annoyed, his tone was playful. "Oh and before you ask, I'll have the usual, but get me a water instead of Pepsi. I swear you've dehydrated me…"

"Consider it done, babe," Axel said, opening his door and stepping out, dirty napkin in hand. He continued, "Just don't forget to get yourself situated again," his gaze lingered on the blonde's still exposed lap. "I know the breeze may feel good, but that's only for me to see." He walked off with a wink to his love and entered the restaurant. He spent a minute in the restroom to rid himself of the napkin and wash his hands again before returning to the counter in the dining room. He ordered the meals both he and Roxas usually got and filled their cups both with water. A few minutes later, he was presented with their food and he exited the building, returning to the car.

Roxas wanted to stick his tongue out at Axel as he left to go inside, but he was just too exhausted to do something as simple as that. However, Roxas did heed Axel's advice and managed to get himself tucked in and zipped back up before the redhead returned. He was about to drift off to sleep, enjoying the sensation of the cooling air on his sweaty, hot skin, when he saw Axel approaching the car out of the corner of his eye.

He sat up a little and stretched, instantly remembering why he went inside in the first place. His stomach gave a little growl of approval, eager to eat something other than the popsicle he'd consumed – or half-consumed, since the other half was now melting on the floor by his feet.

As Axel was climbing back into the car, he was greeted with a growling stomach, and he couldn't help but to chuckle. He figured the thought of food would wake Roxas up from the sleepiness sex brought on. He loved how adorable the blonde could be post coitus, and he couldn't wait to show it.

Roxas looked over at him and smiled with utter happiness as soon as the delicious greasy burger smell hit his nose. His mouth was beginning to water and he had to swallow a couple of times just to keep himself from drooling. "Ooh, fuuck," he moaned a very convincing moan, "If smells could fuck a person, I've been fucked hard and had the best orgasm of my life!"

"Hey now," Axel feigned hurt. "I take offense to that." He pretended to pout as he handed Roxas his food and water, sticking his own cup in the car's holder. He bit into his burger and had to hold back his moan of appreciation, still mock pouting. Why did greasy fast food have to be so good after any kind of sex? The redhead shoved a small handful of fries in his mouth, feeling like a pig, but dammit, he was hungry!

Roxas just grinned and took his food, placing his cup down in the cup holder next to Axel's cup. It didn't take him long to open his bag and unwrap his burger. He tore into it as if he hadn't eaten in weeks and let out another moan at the taste. He could hear his stomach speaking to him, saying in a tiny voice, words only he could hear, "Thank you, Roxas!" He merely smiled and patted his stomach fondly as he continued to eat like a ravenous wolf. Ketchup and mustard plopped onto the burger wrap that he had (thankfully) laid out across his lap, just for that reason.

After taking a few more bites, and a couple sips of water and swallowing, he turned back to Axel. "Mm, thanks, Ax, this really hits the spot."

Axel attempted to say "you're welcome" around his food, but it came out more like, "Oor 'elcoe." He swallowed the mound of food occupying his mouth and chugged water down to chase it. As soon as he placed the cup back in the holder, he let out a loud belch, reminiscent of Will Ferrell as Buddy the Elf. He decided what the hell and in his best Will Ferrell voice, asked, "Did you _hear_ that?"

"I think the better question is: who couldn't hear that?" Roxas laughed and shook his head slowly. He took a few more bites of his burger, before finishing it off. He took another drink and then let out his own belch, but it wasn't nearly as impressive as Axel's had been.

Axel laughed out loud at Roxas' attempt to match his belch. He was so glad to be gay, because if Roxas was a girl, the redhead might've been smacked for having to burp like that. He smiled at Roxas, asking, "Are we ready to hit the road again?"

Roxas nodded, reaching for his cup of water to take another drink. He had the urge to blow bubbles in his water, but refrained from doing so. It was childish and he was most definitely not. On the other hand, it was only him and Axel… He grinned and lowered his head, inhaling a little bit before blowing hard into his straw. He snickered at the low rumble and popping noises, as the blast of air hit the water inside.

An amused smirk made itself present on Axel's face and he quirked a brow at the blonde, as if to say, "You cheeky bastard." Axel snorted, shook his head and said, "Oh God, Roxas, I love you." This whole stopping for food thing was so worth how behind schedule they were. The redhead pulled out from the restaurant, intent on getting back on the interstate. He realized too late that they still hadn't dug an iPod out of the trunk, but he didn't care too much. For now, the radio would suffice. He spoke up again, "You gonna go back to sleep?"

Roxas grinned and continued to blow bubbles for a moment longer, until his amusement finally died down. He was beginning to pick up some of Sora's habits. He shook his head a little at that thought and placed his cup back in the cup holder after having a few more sips of his water. He looked over at Axel and ran a hand through his hair – something he did when he was feeling embarrassed or bored. "No, I don't think so. The burger woke me up a little, although I'm still waiting for the feeling to return to my legs."

"Shit, really?" Axel asked, incredulously. "I didn't even have to do anything besides giving you a blowjob, and your legs are _still_ numb?" He thought to himself _holy shit_. He must have given better head than he thought! Mentally, the redhead was high-fiving himself on the accomplishment. "Achievement unlocked."

Roxas knew he just gave his boyfriend a massive ego stroke, one that he would most likely not recover from any time soon. He stretched a little, testing his legs. The numbness was beginning to subside a little. "Yeah, well… the game's not over yet… We'll see who the better player is tonight, won't we?" He couldn't resist giving Axel a little smirk as he reached for his cup of water and took another sip.

Axel chuckled, a wide grin stretching across his face in place of his usual smirk, and replied, "Yes, yes we will." He sped up a little more, doing 75 mph instead of 70. It wasn't much, but it would shave off probably thirty or forty minutes from their ride. He let the conversation die there and chose to turn up the radio now, so he could sing along with Maroon 5's song, Daylight.

"And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close, 'cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Ooh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa~" he sang out.

Roxas leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, humming along with the song under his breath. He didn't enjoy singing out loud unless he was alone. He had way too many people tell him that he sounded like Jesse McCartney, which translated that he had a high voice and sang a bit like a girl.

The redhead realized Roxas was humming along, but he loved hearing his boyfriend sing, no matter what Roxas thought of himself. He put on his best puppy-dog pout, and spoke, "Rox, you should really put your talent to use. You know I love to hear you sing," he trailed off, comically batting his eyelashes at the shorter male.

Roxas really should have known he was going to say that. He reopened his eyes and sighed, thinking it over, and decided why not, he had nothing to lose after all. It was just he and Axel sitting in a car out on the middle of the highway. "Fine…" He took a moment to listen to where the song was at, then started singing in low, yet soft, raspy voice, "This is way too hard, 'cause I know, when the sun comes up, I will leave. This is my last glance that will soon be memory."

Axel's grin morphed into a genuine smile as he began to sing the chorus again – this time with Roxas singing too. He was in heaven, so it seemed. The trip continued on like that for miles and miles, and before either of them knew it, they were more than half way to the lake house. Axel had to stop again though, for more gas and to go pee since he hadn't gone since they'd left the house that morning.

"You okay to drive the rest of the way there, babe?"

Roxas stretched, testing his legs - which were fine now - and let out a yawn. He looked out the window at the gas station, realizing that he had to pee like a weasel on fire thanks to all the water he'd drank. He squirmed a little in his seat and nodded, quickly unbuckling his seat belt. "Sure, I can handle it," he paused, and flung his seat belt to the side and opened the door, "after I use the bathroom though." And without another word, he was out of the car and sprinting off across the pavement, to the store inside.

Axel sighed, standing next to the car to wait while it filled with gas. And of course, because he had to pee, it seemed like Roxas was taking _forever_ inside. The pump stopped and Axel rounded the amount to the next dollar, contemplating just whipping _it_ out right now because his bladder was about to explode.

A couple of minutes later, Roxas came out of the store and walked back over to the car, looking fresh and awake. He walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in. He took a moment to adjust the seat, the wheel, and the mirrors before buckling up. He was all ready to get back on the road so they could finally reach their destination and make sweet love in the lake beneath the moon. He chuckled under his breath as that thought came to surface. Could he be any more of a sap?

As soon as Roxas came out from the building, Axel rushed by and took what felt like the biggest whiz of his life. _Holy fuckballs that feels better_ he thought as he zipped himself back into his pants. He washed his hands quickly but thoroughly and walked calmly back out to the car, seeing Roxas already buckled into the driver's seat. The redhead had a fun time climbing into the passenger side though, since the seat was scooted up for Roxas' height. He felt like he was climbing into a clown car! After getting actually _in_ the car, his knees were up to his chest, and he moved the seat back, releasing the breath in his lungs as his legs stretched out.

"Why are you so tiny, Rox?"

Roxas looked over at him with a small, amused grin and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. He didn't purposely leave his seat like that before he got out – he just forgot – but that didn't make it any less entertaining for him to watch Axel try to fit himself into passenger side afterward.

He started up the car, and glanced in the rearview mirror and his side mirrors as he put the car into drive and started back onto the road. "Why am I so tiny?" He repeated Axel's question, and while keeping the steering wheel straight with one hand, he made a show of rubbing his chin with the other. He struggled to keep from grinning this time as he said in a rather flat tone, "I guess… It's because my parents made me that way."

Axel deadpanned at the response Roxas gave him. "It was a rhetorical question." He turned slightly on his side and leaned the seat back, intent on having a nap since Roxas had one earlier, and by the way he was yawning now, it wouldn't be that hard to sleep. That's one thing he hated about driving long distances; the same scenery around for hundreds of miles made him so tired, and all he'd been looking at for a few hours now was interstate asphalt.

"Wake me when we get there?" he punctuated his question with a yawn.

"I know," Roxas said with a little snicker, "I just felt like being a smart-ass. Now, you go to sleep, and don't worry, I wouldn't dream of letting you sleep while I have fun in the lake, my naked body glistening under the moonlight, and my hand just ever so slightly gripping my – whoa!" He yelped as the car hit a particularly nasty pothole that made his teeth clack together painfully. "…Shit that hurt."

Axel giggled – yes, _giggled_ – as he said to Roxas, "Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" He completely laid down in his seat, pulling his arm up to rest under his head. The lulling motion of the car on the mostly smooth road had him asleep within minutes, light snores and all.

Roxas sighed and after another three hours of driving, finally arrived at their destination – well, almost. He slowed to a stop and put on his signal light before turning to his left down an extremely bumpy dirt road. After a minute or so, he had to slow down just keep from hitting worse potholes since that nasty one on the main road a few hours ago. The car continued to creep along until he spotted a green sign with faded white letters that said: Dwarf Woods.

He was nearly sobbing with relief at this point and, just wanting to get to the lake house, he threw all caution to the wind and stepped on the gas. He grit his teeth and winced as the car bounced and bucked with every bump he drove over.

Axel woke from his dreamless sleep and nearly bit his tongue off with the force of every jolt his poor car experienced. He'd been expecting a smooth ride all the way there, but he supposed that was asking too much. With his right hand, he held onto the handlebar above his window, and with his left hand, he squeezed the center console hard, hanging on – it seemed – for dear life. Finally, the car came to a stop outside of a large house, with a rustic feel to it. It looked like a log cabin for all intents and purposes, and slowly, Axel opened his door and stepped out of the vehicle. He took a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding them, and smiled to Roxas, who had also gotten out of the civic, and said, "This is _perfect_."


End file.
